Different Forms of Love
by ZeroKaze
Summary: During the aftermath of their anniversary, Naruto asked Hinata a strange question. Little did they knew about the journey ahead of them... Rated T.


_A/N: Alright... This was meant to be published in Valentine's Day, but stuff happened and well... Here we are._

 _With this fic, I'll try something new... I'll explain more about in A/N below._

 _Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi._

 _Without further ado, here's-_

* * *

 **DIFFERENT FORMS OF LOVE**

* * *

 _*In a certain apartment of married couple...*_

* * *

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Have you ever wondered how things could have been, if we had got together much eariler?"

This strange question came from one Uzumaki Naruto, Seventh Hokage Candidate of Konohagakure no Sato and Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War. He asked the question to his wife, Uzumaki née Hyūga Hinata, Byakugan Princess and former heiress of Hyūga Clan.

It was the one year anniversary of their wedding and the two were resting after their _wonderful_ repeat of their first night together, when Naruto asked his question.

It took a little moment before Hinata responded with-

"...Huh?"

Naruto was distracted for a couple of seconds with confused face of his wife-" _She's so cute!_ "-but quickly sober down and continued with his thoughts. "I mean... What if we had been together before I went to that two-and-half year training trip with Jiraiya? I know it's something I shouldn't dwell in, and yet sometimes I can't help, but wonder..."

"Well..." Hinata muttered thoughtfully. "I won't deny that when we were young, I had some... fantasies, where you proclaimed your eternal love to me and we were having very, VERY good times-"(she blushed a little)"-but in the end it doesn't matter, because we are now together. And I think after everything we went through, we enjoy our happiness and love even more." Hinata finished with blush and smile and took Naruto's hand.

"Yeah... You're right, Hinata... I wouldn't change any of this we have." Naruto said with smile of his own and gave Hinata a kiss filled with love, which she returned. They then proceed to hug each other.

"I love you, Hinata..."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun..."

Comfortable silence.

And then-

"...You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Sorry, Hinata... I just can't help but wonder-"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto sighed."Yeah... Well it's not like we can just go back in time and change past so we can be together in beginning or something-"

 _" **True, but how about something better?** "_

Naruto froze. He hasn't heard that voice in long time.

"...Kurama?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

 _" **...No, it's your other nine-tailed demon fox, Fluffy.** "_ came sarcastic reply.

"...Really?"

 _" **NO, YOU IDIOT! WHO ELSE THERE IS INSIDE YOUR HEAD THAN ME?!** "_

"Okay, okay! Just calm down!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked her husband in confusion.

"Ah, sorry, Kurama was a bit crumpy-"

" ** _Oh, you haven't seen me crumpy yet-_** "

"-but before that, he was saying something weird, like-"

 _" **Before you even start, come here with your vixen, I'll explain everything.** "_

"Huh? Okay..." Naruto turned to Hinata. "It seems Kurama wants you to come with me to the mindscape. He said he'll explain there."

"Alright..." Hinata nodded and closed her hands with Naruto's hands.

They both closed their eyes and focused...

* * *

 _*Inside_ _the mindscape...*_

* * *

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Kurama?"

When Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes, they saw Kurama, mighty Kyūbi no Yōko, laying on the "ground" of mindscape. When blonde junchūriki asked the question, Kurama opened his eyes and looked into Naruto and Hinata walking towards him.

" **Well, after trying to ignore the sounds of you and your vixen were making while mating-** "

"HEY! THAT'S PRIVATE!" Naruto yelled while Hinata blushed.

" **-I then heard you wondering what if you and your vixen had become mates much eariler than you did.** " Kurama continued while ignoring Naruto. " **I must admit, that has been in my mind too.** "

"You too?" Naruto said in surprise.

" **Well, when you have a free time as much as I have, you tend to have some strange thoughts...** " Kurama said casually and then he had a huge grin. " **...And then occasionally figuring out how to use some interesting techniques, like Hokage's** **T** **ō** **megane no Jutsu.** "

"Huh? What ya mean?" Naruto asked, but before his tenant was able to answer, Hinata interrupted.

" Tōmegane no Jutsu? What kind of technique that is?"

" **Well, it allows you to observe any person you want through the Crystal Ball of Hokage as long as you know their chakra pattern. And if you use special d** **ōjutsu, like Rinnegan or Tenseigan,** **you can also project the image inside the Crystal Ball around you like a hologram.** "

A long silence followed, until-

"...What that has to do with this situtation?" Naruto asked in confusion, which pushed Kurama to slam his paw in his forehead.

" **Sometimes I wonder why I even bother...** " Kurama grumbled. " **Alright, does either of you know term 'multiverse theory'?** "

Naruto looked confused, while Hinata seemed to regonize the term. "Yes... I believe I have heard of it. It's the theory, where there are universes similiar to our own, yet with either small or huge differences, am I correct?" she looked at Kurama.

"Oh yeah! It was like that time, when Obito send me and Sakura into that illusion world, right?!" Naruto exclaimed, when he remembered that event.

" **Yeah, you're both right.** " Kurama was satisfied that Naruto has at least understood the basic idea. " **Now, while the Third Hokage could only view just the surroundings of village with T** **ō** **megane no Jutsu , I have a theory that you can also view the alternative universes with it, assuming you have enough of chakra and you have clear vision to your destination.**" At this point, Kurama pointed himself. " **I can handle the chakra-part** **. Visualization is up to you.** "

"So... That sonds great and all, but... Where do you think we get Rinnegan or Tenseigan at this moment? Sasuke's out village and pathway to the Moon was sealed, remember?" Naruto asked his tenant.

" **Why, the answer is right next to you, with all her naked glory...** " Kurama grinned, while he turned to Hinata.

"M-me?" Hinata was confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked Kurama.

" **Tell me, when you used uncle Hamura's chakra in the Moon, did you activate Byakugan with it?** " Kurama asked Hinata, ignoring blonde.

Hinata thought for a moment. "No... I don't think I did."

" **Well, there you go.** " Kurama " **Just activate your Byakugan with uncle Hamura's chakra, and you should awake Tenseigan. After all, since it was your sister's Byakugan that Toneri used to awake Tenseigan, there's no reason to assume yours couldn't do the same.** "

"Yeah! You're right!" Naruto exclaimed happily and looked his wife with love and trust. "And since Hinata's so awesome, she'll do it in no time!"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked her husbands face filled with love and trust, returning it with equal amount of love and gratitude.

"So..." Naruto turned to Kurama. "With Hinata's Tenseigan, we can use that Tōme-whatever to look other universes?"

" **With me powering up the technique?** " Kurama grinned. " **It's a guarantee.** "

Naruto was excited for a moment until he sobered and turned to Hinata. "What you think? Should we do this?"

Hinata was quiet, pondering the question. On the other hand, she really meant what she said eariler. Hinata is happy with Naruto now.

And then again... She was also curious how things could have been.

And...

If there's even small possibility to see those fantasies...

"...Yes. I think we should do this." Hinata answered Naruto's question.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Naruto exclaimed and took Hinata's hand, both interwining their fingers.

* * *

 _*Back in real world...*_

* * *

They opened their eyes.

"Alright! "

"Alright..." Hinata closed her eyes again, this time for concentration.

A royal purple Chakra of Hamura shrouded around the Byakugan Princess, and after a moment she opened her eyes.

Naruto expected to see cyan eyes with white flower-like irises and blue pupils on her wife.

What he didn't expected to see was instead of them being their usual lavender white, Hinata's eyes were turned to light purple with silver flower-like irises and white pupils.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Hinata asked in worry, when she saw her husband watching her eyes in confusion.

"Hinata, your eyes..." Naruto hesitated. "It doesn't look like Toneri's Tenseigan..."

"What do you mean?"

"They're not cyan, they're purple and silver..." Naruto continued to stare in confusion.

 _" **Hmmm... It would seem that color of Tenseigan is unique depending on its user.** "_ Kurama theorized. _" **Minor detail. Now, we need the Crystal Ball.** "_

 _"Okay..."_ Naruto mentally answered to Kurama. "Well, those colors do fit you. And, let's go get that crystal ball and-"

"Umm..." Hinata interrupted in hesitation. "I think we should put clothes on first..."

"Oh yeah..." Naruto looked his and Hinata's naked bodies and scratched his head. "Almost forgot those."

Kurama sighed. It was going to be _looong_ night.

* * *

 _After the quick dressing and one Shunshin no Jutsu-visit to the Hokage Office later..._

* * *

"Alright... Are you ready, Hinata?" asked Naruto while holding the Crystal Ball with his left hand, his right hand .

"Yes... Let's do this." Hinata confirmed and soon started to concentrate to visualize their destination.

 _"The world where me and Naruto-kun are together since the Academy... The world where me and Naruto-kun are together since the Academy..."_

As Hinata continued to chant those words in her mind, Kurama channeled his chakra through Naruto and Hinata.

Then she opened her eyes.

 _"_ _Tōmegane no Jutsu!_ _"_

* * *

*FLASH*

* * *

 _*I_ _n alternative universe #17...*_

* * *

 _It was close to sunset in Konoha and the best place to view it would be from the top of Hokage Rock._

 _"Oh, where are we going, Naruto-kun?"_

 _"You'll find out soon, Hinata-chan!"_

 _Out of forest walked younger versions of Naruto and Hinata. Young jinchūriki was holding hands with young heiress, who had a piece of cloth covering her eyes._

 _"How far we have to go~~?" Hinata pouted cutely._

 _"Just a couple steps... Aaaaaand... NOW!" Naruto took the cloth off and Hinata saw the whole village below them._

 _"Wow! I have never been here before..." Young heiress looked the village with amazed eyes. "The view is so beautiful!"_

 _"It sure is." Naruto said while watching Hinata._

 _Hinata turned and saw what he meant. "Oh, stop you." Young heiress giggled. "You're making me blush."_

 _Naruto closed the the space between them. "That's the idea." he muttered before giving her kiss filled with love, which she returned._

 _As the sky turned more and more red, their kiss got more and more intense..._

* * *

*FLASH*

* * *

 _*In alternative universe #63...*_

* * *

 _Hyūga Hinata, the heir of Hyūga Clan, was hiding behind the tree._

 _The reason of hiding was so that he could observe Uzumaki Naruko, THE Tomboy Kunoichi of Konoha and his girlfriend, training hard in one of the training grounds of Konoha._

 _He was so mesmerized looking his girlfriend doing the kata, with tight biker jeans and sweaty t-shirt-_

 _"Peeka-boo!"_

 _Hinata jumped and nearly let out unmanly scream. He looked behind and saw Naruko with foxy grin._

 _"Naruko-chan..."_

 _"Oh c'mon, Hinata-kun, what I've told you before?" Naruko closed in and gave small peck to her boyfriend's cheek. "You don't have to hide anymore from me, -ttebane!"_

 _"I-I know that, Naruko-chan..." Hinata muttered in embarresment. "I just didn't want to disturb your training..."_

 _"Is that right..." Naruko smiled with_ _mischievous grin. "Are you sure you just don't like to watch my body like some stalker?" She cupped her C-cup breasts and shaked them a bit._

 _"Na-Naruko-chan!" Hinata yelled, with some blood dripping from his nose._

 _"Oh, I'm just messing with you..." Naruko_ _hugged Hinata._

 _"I have missed you..." She looked her boyfriend's handsome lavander eyes._

 _"And I have missed you..." Hinata looked his girlfriend's beautiful sapphire eyes._

 _And faster than you can say 'Rasengan', they were kissing._

* * *

*FLASH*

* * *

 _*In alternative universe #106...*_

* * *

 _It was rather late at the hot springs of Konoha, only three kunoichi enjoying the hot water._

 _"Okay, don't stay too long in the water, you two." Haruno Sakura reminded her two fellow kunoichi, Naruko and Hinata, as she rised from the water._

 _"Sure, sure, Sakura-chan, -ttebane!" Naruko waved her hand._

 _"We wi-will be careful, Sakura-san..." Hinata stuttered, opposite of pond from Naruko._

 _Sakura shaked her head with smile. "Oh well... See you tomorrow!" She replied as she walked to dressing room._

 _Naruko and Hinata were quiet for a moment._

 _"...Is she gone?" Naruko whispered._

 _"Yes..." Hinata confirmed with her Byakugan. "Sakura-san is out of hearing range."_

 _"Finally, -ttebane!" Naruko practically teleported next to Hinata and proceed to claim her secret girlfriend's lips._

 _"Naruko-mmmmmh..." Hinata was shy at first, but eventually returned the kiss._

 _After intense kissing session(heat of hot spring making it even more intense), the two secret kunoichi couple had to break the kiss for air, breathing heavily as they looked at each other._

 _"I was waiting for this whole day..." Naruko whispered sultry._

 _"Me too... Naruko-chan..." Hinata whispered back._

* * *

*FLASH*

* * *

 _*In alternative universe #801...*_

* * *

 _Another day of Academy was over. Normally children would be returning to home with their parents._

 _Today, however..._

 _"So... what ya wanted, Hinata?"_

 _"Umm..."_

 _Two boys were standing in the woods near the Academy. The one with blonde hair, Naruto was looking at blue-haired boy, Hinata, who had asked Naruto to follow him in the woods. Currently Hinata was tapping his index fingers, looking very nervous._

 _Naruto was getting impatient. "Look, if you're not gonna say what ya want, I'll just go to Ichiraku for some ram-"_

 _"I LIKE YOU!"_

 _The blonde boy froze after hearing the desperate yell from blunette boy. He then turned to Hinata. "W-wha...?"_

 _"I- I like you... Naruto-kun..." Hinata repeated his words with softer tone, his white eyes filled emotion that Naruto didn't regonized._

 _"W-well... I guess... I like you... Too...?" Naruto stammered uncertainly._

 _"No... I-I meant... That I like LIKE you." Hinata tried to clarify._

 _"Huh? 'Like LIKE'? What ya mea- MMMMMMH?!"_

 _Naruto was interrupted by Hinata, who(in rare bold moment) decided to show what he meant and pushed his lips to Naruto's._

 _It was chaste kiss, but to Hinata it was his dream coming true: He was finally kissing Naruto._

 _Naruto, on the other hand, was in panic. Hinata was kissing him! The shy boy that he was slightly jealous for having attention of girls(not as much as Sasuke's, though) was kissing HIM! He was about to get off, when he saw Hinata's eyes._

 _There it was again, that feeling that Naruto didn't regonize, but still made him feel..._

 _Wanted. Somebody wanted HIM._

 _With that thought, Naruto's instinct made him to return the kiss, causing Hinata's heart to soar._

 _When they break the kiss for air, Naruto breathed out, "I.. I don't know much about liking LIKING someone..."_

 _Hinata looked down crestfallen._

 _"But..."_

 _Hinata looked up._

 _"I think... it's this thing I'm feeling towards you right now... Hinata..."_

 _"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered with tears of joy in his eyes._

 _They continued kissing with greater vigour._

* * *

 _*Back in the real world...*_

* * *

"...Wow... That was..." Naruto tried to figure words to describe the experience, failing at the moment.

"Yeah..." Hinata couldn't say more than her husband.

" **So this is what travelling through several universes feels like...** " Even Kurama was speechless.

After the moment of silence, Naruto spoke first. "Well... At the very least we now know that no matter the form-"

Hinata nodded. "-Our love will always exists across the multiverse..."

Naruto and Hinata looked each other with happy smiles.

"So..." Naruto wrapped his left hand around Hinata.

"How about you and me get back home to have second round?"

" ** _You sure do know how to talk to ladies..._** "

"Oh, you're so incorrigible..." Hinata shaked her head.

"You know me..." Naruto gave a peck to Hinata's cheek. "I'll never get tired of you."

"And only you will satisfy me..." Hinata whispered sultry tone.

"I love you, Hinata..."

"And I love you, Naruto-kun..."

And so they Shunshin-ed away, leaving the crystal ball back to Hokage office, to create another form of love...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Jutsu/Techniques:**

*遠眼鏡の術, _Tōmegane no Jutsu_ (Telescope Technique)

-A technique that uses a crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are, as long as the user knows the chakra pattern of the target.(canon)

-Also, if the user possess special Dōjutsu, like Rinnegan or Tenseigan, (s)he can create projection around her/him to show alternate universes according to wishes of user.(fanfic)

-Users: Sarutobi Hiruzen(canon), Uzumaki Naruto(fanfic), Uzumaki Hinata(fanfic)

* * *

 _A/N: Annnnd finished._

 _Yeah, this was something I had in my mind for a long time... But only now I could post it._

 _Interestingly enough, the reason why I wrote this was that while I've seen NaruHina-images with canon, rule 63 and yuri-genres, I haven't seen it done as yaoi. In the name of equality(and being rather huge NaruHina-fan), I decided to fix this._

 _Let's make something clear here right now: I will NEVER do any yaoi-stories, UNLESS it's NaruHina... And even then, there won't be any lemons there. Nothing against homosexuals, I just don't think I can write yaoi lemon since it's not really my thing..._

 _Also, while I didn't initially liked about Tenseigan, it has started to grow on me. I still think design of TG was rather stupid, however, which is why I changed it with Hinata._

 _Now, please review! (^_^)_


End file.
